


Fate of the Lost Ones - A Jamdori au

by Lapiislasagna



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Jamdori AU, Multi, Slow Burn, bruh this is a lovers to enemies to friends to lovers try that on for size, i'll add more tags as the characters appear :]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapiislasagna/pseuds/Lapiislasagna
Summary: This is an au in which after the girls die, they go to the same heaven, but they aren't from the same world originally :] ! kinda like a multi-timeline thing! I'd recommend reading the other Jamdori fics too! they're all tagged "Jamdori AU" !





	1. A future that may yet come to pass

Chisato's head hurt. Where was she? Her room? How did she get here? What-

Memories came flooding back. The roof. Lisa. Surely that wasn't a dream. She felt herself falling. She felt herself hitting the concrete. She died.

Quickly she rushed over to her mirror, wanting to see a sign of anything.

Boy did she get it.

Her face was stained with blood, despite her futile attempts it didn't move one bit. Her body and arms were stained too, at the exact points at which they hit the concrete floor. This was surreal.

Looking closer, Chisato observed that she had a faint glow emanating from her; She really was dead. Still dizzy, she walked outside of her room to find...her home, just like it was when she left it. The only difference being that no one was there. Her parents were nowhere to be seen. Chisato presumed she was completely alone, that is until she heard a grumpy, yet familiar meow from the sofa. 

“Mr. Pants?” Chisato was stunned. Mr. Pants died when she was young. An old cat that her parents had for years. Chisato loved him dearly until he passed. How was he here? Chisato then remembered that she was, in fact, dead. Of course her dead cat would be here. Before Chisato could even think to pick up the now-purring cat, she heard another meow from behind her.

“C...abbage…?” Cabbage was a large, round cat that Chisato got when she went to the shelter for her 10th birthday. She adored him. He always had the funniest little walk. He died when Chisato was only 14, after he got ill. Chisato couldn't believe that both of her dead cats were with her. Maybe killing herself wasn’t such a bad idea after all.She took a minute to stroke the cats, and then stepped outside. 

The sun was incredibly bright, yet it didn't hurt Chisato's eyes. It's light formed a strange, stretched out ring in the sky, with the ends filled with more light. She recalled the phenomenon from something she'd read a while back, a sun halo was what it was. How ironic it was here, or maybe it's intentional.

She looked around, it looked just like her street. Just as the morning she left for school. She never got to walk back with Aya and Kanon. She winced at the thought. She left them. God, what had she done? Now she was alone in an unfamiliar yet familiar place. Maybe this was her punishment, an eternity alone.

Something was telling her to walk down the street. A strange force dragging her to a crossing. It seemed completely normal, just a regular street. She could see the path to Lisa's house; She turned away from it. This was too much. She wanted to leave but couldn't find the courage to do so. She was tired.

Before she could turn back, she heard a voice call out to her. An all too familiar voice, she never wanted to hear her name said like that, and yet she heard it.

_ “Chisato? Oh my god, you're here? Why are you-” _ Lisa cut herself off as Chisato spun around with fear in her eyes. Why was she here. Why did she look like that? Lisa's whole right side was stained with blood, much like Chisato's own body. Her face and arm had tiny specks of blue tinted light, it almost looked like glass. Lisa, too, had the faint glow around her. Did she die? How? There were so many questions, but Chisato could only word one.

“Why are  _ you _ here?” Her words were laced with caution. She had made sure that Lisa was the last to find out. She told Aya and Kanon to not tell her until absolutely necessary. 

“You know why i'm here, Chi-chan you saw m-”

“Don't call me that.” Chisato had no idea why Lisa was talking like that, so sickeningly affectionate. She knew Lisa didn't care for her like that. Of course she wouldn't, it was her own fault for getting her hopes up. Now Lisa was here.

Chisato couldn't take it. She started to feel the tears trickling down her face. She was so scared.

Chisato turned and ran. 

Lisa called after her, and tried to chase her down, but Chisato was surprisingly fast. Lisa walked back to where they had encountered, and took a moment to take everything in.

And then it hit her.

This was where she died. This was the exact street. She apprehensively clutched the bottom of her shirt. What happened to Chisato..? and why was she acting so strange?

God, her head hurt. Maybe she should get some rest. It wasn't a long walk back to her house, which somehow made things worse.

Lisa sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands. She couldn't stop thinking about Chisato and this place. She thought of those last moments with her, she tenderness they had shared. Surely Chisato would remember that…

Unless, this was another Chisato…? 

Lisa was just getting more frustrated thinking about it, she decided to lay down and sleep for a little. She closed her eyes and let herself drift asleep.


	2. A past that may have already been lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saaya joins us in this strange world... hm...Now why is she here...too...?

Lisa’s eyes shot open. Her head hurt. She sat up and gazed out her window.

_ still sunny… _

Indeed, the sun was still just as high in the sky than when she fell asleep. Thinking about it, how long  _ had _ she been asleep? She couldn't tell. Lisa got up and went outside. There was a light breeze, just as before. She decided to take a walk and think over things; Namely, why was Chisato here and why had she acted like  _ that?  _ She had been taken aback by her sudden aggressiveness. She decided to walk into the- now desolate- town centre. Everything seemed just as quiet as the day(?) before. That is, until she heard a clattering coming from the Yamabuki Bakery. Lisa immediately ran over.

As she walked into the door, she unconsciously and instinctively, as if something was telling her to, called out,

“Saaya?” Lisa didn't know what she expected, but it certainly wasn't Saaya herself, poking her head round the corner. 

“Lisa… Lisa? What are you… why…” Saaya’s brows were furrowed in confusion, she stumbled into the room. “Why are you here? Why am I ...?” Saaya looked at her arm, which led Lisa to do the same.

She somehow hadn't spotted the dark marks all along Saaya’s right side, the rest of her seemed off too, but that side had taken the most damage, it seemed. Lisa stared in horror. 

“What happened?” Lisa gently ran her hand down Saaya’s arm. “How did you…” Lisa stopped mid-sentence as she saw that Saaya's gaze was locked on the bread oven at the other end of the room. Saaya was shedding silent tears. The oven had a small, yet still visible, handprint on the inner edge, as if someone had been gripping it,  _ ‘what an odd angle..’ _ Lisa tried to piece things together, to no avail.

Lisa gently led Saaya to a chair, sitting down beside her. Lisa didn't want to press Saaya for answers, she remembered being just as disoriented when she first found herself here… how long had it been…? A month? Two? It was hard to say. She just sat back, and let Saaya compose herself.

“God, I'm sorry… this is…”

“A lot to take in? I know… I'm still unsure of, well, everything.” Lisa gave a sympathetic smile. She didn't know anything, but at least she had a friendly face in Saaya, unfortunately, the same could not be said for Chisato. 

It'd been a while since their encounter, after that Lisa decided it'd be best to avoid the area, she didn't want an argument. She never wanted to hurt Chisato, and still couldn't wrap her head around the fact she was here. But she first wanted to focus on Saaya.

“Sorry for being intrusive but, what do you remember?” Lisa noted that Saaya looked different, not only because of the dark, horrid marks but also that her eyes were a different shade. A small difference, but noticeable. Her hair was different, too. Saaya looked up.

“I...I was here, in the bakery… I-It was late and I…I…” Saaya took a deep breath.

  
  


_ “I died, Lisa.”  _

Lisa nodded knowingly. She looked down at her own blood-stained arm.

“Yeah, I did too.” Lisa caught Saaya’s eyes, which were riddled with confusion.

“You? But you were at the bakery before it closed. You were with Tsugumi… We talked about…” Saaya stopped herself.

“What?” Lisa was more than confused. She had no memory of this, and even if she  _ did _ , she had been in this place for a while, so there's no possible way-

“Did Chisato die?” Lisa gently grabbed Saaya’s shoulder, much to the other girls surprise.

“Lisa.. she's been dead for a couple of weeks. You don't remember?” Saaya gazed into Lisa's confused and hurt eyes.

“Chisato...Chisato killed herself, Lisa.” Saaya took a deep breath, “She had… a lot of things she was dealing with, and never sought help. Only Aya and Kanon knew even a little about what was going on. She stopped going to practice one day. Then a few weeks later, she was on the concrete.” Saaya paused, and looked towards the floor. 

“I see,” Lisa spoke slowly, and chose her words carefully, “Do you know... _ why? _ like -specifically.”

“I'm afraid not..she wrote a note, but only let Aya, Kanon and most of her other friends read it… she-”

“What do you mean  _ most ? _ who didn't she let see it?” Lisa’s voice quickened, her shoulders shaking slightly.

“w-well… The only thing I was told by Kanon was that the note said  _ very specifically  _ to only  _ ever  _ show...you… if everyone else had read it. She wanted you to be the last person. I only read the first page, but there were two.” Saaya returned her eyes to Lisa.

“Ah, no sorry,” She shook her head lightly before correcting herself, “There were three pages. The last was for her closest friends only. So Aya, Kanon, Kaoru, Tsugumi and… You.” 

“I see.” Lisa sat back, her mouth opened and closed a few times for a moment before she fell silent completely. She shook her head.

“Right, well. We should… we should… I don't know…” Lisa seemed at a loss for words.

“Maybe I should see if there's any food…” Saaya sensed Lisa's unnerved state, and wanted to help in any way she could, “Perhaps we should go out and see?” Saaya stood up, legs still a little weak.

“Okay...yeah okay. Let's just… be careful.” Lisa smiled, more to herself than to Saaya.

The two got up and walked into the street. It was as empty as always…

Lisa then caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who Lisa saw... Well anyways I hope u enjoyed this !! If ur a little confused u can read the saaya jam fic ^^ !! Of course, only read it if you're comfortable with this sort of thing !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagumi joins the gang ! If you want to read the standalone Hagumi fic I'll warn you here that its quite gruesome !!! please do take caution if you want to read it!! Also: He/Him Hagumi rights !!!

Lisa immediately jumped at the figure, was that Chisato? Someone else? She turned to look, but only saw a flash of orange go around the corner. She reached out for Saaya’s hand, searching for comfort in her friend.

“D-did you see that too…?” Lisa took an uneasy step forward, Saaya only nodded and led them around the side of the building…

And, around the back of the Kitazawa Butchery, Hagumi sat, curled up in a ball and crying. Saaya gave Lisa a worried glance, “Hagumi…? What is he doing here?” Lisa only gave a confused shrug back. Looking at Hagumi, it was clear he was in a panicked state.

His right leg and left arm up to the elbow were weirdly translucent, and deep red in colour, almost as if they ceased to exist. His face was stained red in a similar fashion to Lisa and Saaya, except his eye was completely covered by the stain, blocking it from view. 

Saaya carefully approached the crying girl, “Hagumi…? What are you doing here? Are you okay?” Hagumi flinched, startled. He took a second to observe Saaya and Lisa before responding.

“Saaya…? Lisa-senpai…? Um.. Hagumi… Hagumi woke up here...he was so scared… um… Saaya… how are you here…? Hagumi saw what happened on the news… junjun a-and sana-chan were crying a lot…” Hagumi had calmed a little now, still trying to wrap his head around the situation. Lisa looked over to Saaya in disbelief...had they all died? In such tragic ways too, the state of Hagumi was enough to tell her that he’d been through some shit. Lisa leant down to his level, speaking in a calm, reassuring voice.

“Hagumi...it's alright..we're here for you...um…” Lisa noted how different Hagumi looked, to her, Hagumi had different hair, different skin, different eyes. It seemed as though Saaya and Hagumi had come from the same place. Odd…

“Lisa-senpai...what did Yukinya do when she found out that Hagumi...died…?” 

Yukinya…? Lisa assumed they must have been close, then. She took in a breath before speaking, “Hagumi...I...I'm not...the Lisa you know...I don't exactly know why or how but...I don't know. I'm sorry.” 

“Ah...That's okay...Hagumi knows Yukinya is strong...she'll miss Hagumi...but she'll be okay…” Hagumi manages a small smile. He stands up, dusting off his pants slightly.

“But...how did you get here, Lisa-senpai…?”

“I've been wondering that too…” Saaya joins in.

“I...I got hit by a car. It was pretty nasty. I didn't even make it to the hospital.” Lisa’s eyes were trained on the floor. She thinks about those last moments with Chisato, assuring her that things would be fine, that she'd be alright. But they weren't. She blinked back her tears and looked up to the others. “We...we should find Chisato, I saw her here...she's not the same as my Chisato, she was so...cold. I think she's from wherever you two were.”

“Ah...that's why you were asking...yeah...I think so...come on, Hagumi, let's go look.” Saaya nodded.

“Okay…!” Hagumi skipped over to Saaya, waiting for directions.

“We should try her house, maybe…? Only one way to find out…” And with that, Lisa led her two friends from somewhere different in the direction of the Shirasagi residence.


End file.
